


The Day Mittens Tickled Spike

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Dogs, Gen, Humor, Original Fiction, Talking Animals, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A tough dog gets a ticklish surprise from a kitten with a mischievous streak.





	The Day Mittens Tickled Spike

Once upon a time, there was a little kitten named Mittens, who lived in a house with a yard, but preferred to stay in the yard. For years, her whole family, even her mother and father, had hated dogs. Even the nicest dogs didn't want them around. So it wasn't a big surprise that Mittens hated dogs, too.

One day, Mittens saw a big, tough bulldog enter the yard. The name of the dog was Spike, and he wore a collar that was covered in spikes. The moment he saw her, he growled at her. Mittens had known Spike for a while, and he had always been mean to her, even though she did nothing at all to him.

"What are you doing here?" Mittens asked. "You could hurt someone!"

"That's why I'm here!" Spike said.

Mittens knew she was in trouble, and that she had to get inside as fast as she could. She ran into the house and shut the door behind her. Spike ran to the door and scratched at it with his claws. "Come out, you little brat!" he called, but there was no answer.

Mittens made sure that Spike wouldn't get in. She locked the door and moved a heavy chair in front of it, but she was still worried. Spike wouldn't go away unless she found a way to make him. Then she got an idea.

She went out the front door and sneaked back into the yard through the gate. Spike didn't notice because he was waiting for the kitten to come out through the door he was standing at. When he least expected it, Mittens went behind him and grabbed his body. Then she pulled him towards a flag pole, and then she tied his front paws together with some rope. She then connected his hands to a hook on the pole, and then she tied his hind paws together with some more rope. Now he couldn't move.

"Hey! Why'd you do this, you little wimp?" Spike asked.

"This is what you get for trying to hurt me!" Mittens said. "But if you say that you and all your dog friends will be nicer to me and all my cat friends, I'll let you go."

"No way!" Spike shook his head and tried to break free, but he couldn't. "I ain't doing that! Do whatever you want to me. Just get that I won't!"

"If you say so."

Then, Mittens moved her front paws towards Spike's feet and started to tickle them. Spike began to laugh and squirm. The bottoms of his hind paws were very ticklish.

"Ha ha ha ha! Stop that! Ha ha ha ha!" he laughed.

"I just told you," Mittens said as she kept tickling Spike's feet. "Tell me that you'll be nicer, or else I won't stop."

"Ha ha ha ha! You can't make me! Ha ha ha ha! Come on, stop! Ha ha ha ha!" Spike kept laughing.

Mittens kept tickling Spike's hind paws for about five minutes. Spike was laughing pretty hard, and he had trouble trying to catch his breath.

"Ha ha ha ha! I swear - Ha ha ha ha! - I'm gonna tell your mom and dad! Ha ha ha ha! They're gonna be - Ha ha ha ha! - so mad at you!"

"No, they won't," Mittens said as she kept tickling him. "My mommy and daddy have tickled other dogs before, just like this. And they said I can do the same to any dog that messes with me until they give me what I want."

"Ha ha ha ha! I ain't - Ha ha ha ha! - listening to you! Ha ha ha ha! I'll never - Ha ha ha ha! - be nicer to you! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Well, what if I did this?" Mittens asked as she stopped tickling Spike's back paws... and then started tickling his belly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Not there! Ha ha ha ha ha! That's - Ha ha ha ha ha! - my most ticklish spot! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Mittens kept tickling him all over his belly and sides. Spike was losing his breath, and he didn't know how much longer he could take, so he gave in.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Okay! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What's that?" Mittens asked him teasingly.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I give! Just - Ha ha ha ha ha! - stop! I'll be nicer! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"You promise?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, I do! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Now that Spike had agreed with Mittens, she decided to stop and pull her paws away from his body. He panted over and over, trying to catch his breath. A couple of minutes later, Mittens finally untied him from the ropes. The first thing Spike said after this was something Mittens never thought she'd hear him say.

"I'm real sorry about all the things I did to you," he said. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Spike, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that," Mittens responded.

It wasn't the best experience for Spike, but Mittens was very happy that she had finally found a way to win his trust. The way she did it, though, wasn't one to be talked about. They both hoped that Mittens' parents wouldn't know about what she did to him. But then they heard them talking about how much laughter they heard in the yard. How were they ever going to explain that?


End file.
